R.E.M.
by Hannibal1
Summary: Cuidado com o que você sonha. Porque às vezes os sonhos se tornam realidade. Mulder e Scully vão até o interior de Ohio, investigar a morte de um jovem e descobrem que a vingança tarda, mas não falha.


R.E.M.  
  
AUTORES: Hannibal & Wlad  
  
hannibal0@hotmail.com  
  
wladmirv@ruralrj.com.br  
  
CLASSIFICAÇÃO: Paranormal  
  
DATA: 11/07/2001  
  
SINOPSE: Cuidado com o que você sonha.  
  
Porque às vezes os sonhos se tornam realidade.  
  
Mulder e Scully vão até o interior de Ohio, investigar a morte de um jovem e descobrem que a vingança tarda, mas não falha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS PARA: Mica, Sunny e Kayra, que com enorme paciência colaboraram com essa estória. Obrigado.  
  
NOTA DOS AUTORES: Gostaríamos de agradecer a todos aqules que nos incetivaram lendo nosso último trabalho "ANÚBIS". Gostaríamos que soubessem que graças ao retorno de vocês, decidimos escrever mais essas estória. Esperamos que gostem, e aguardamos a sua opinião.  
  
1.1 AKRON - OHIO  
  
Na calada da noite, os únicos sons que se podiam ouvir eram os grunhidos das corujas e os galhos das árvores que se sacudiam cada vez que uma rajada de vento passava.  
  
Na pequena e modesta casa, apenas as luzes da sala encontravam-se acesas. Tudo parecia tranqüilo e a noite parecia ser calma como uma outra qualquer. Quando em um dos quartos do segundo andar, foi ouvido um barulho vindo da cama, como se alguém estivesse fazendo muitos movimentos.  
  
No quarto, um rapaz aparentemente normal estava dormindo. Ele se mexia de um lado para o outro da cama, como se estivesse tendo um sonho muito agitado. De repente começou a falar:  
  
- Quem está aí? .... Quem é você?  
  
A cada pergunta que fazia sua respiração aumentava e ele começou a ficar mais agitado à medida que o tempo passava.  
  
- Nãããããããão!!!!  
  
O grito ecoou por todo o quarto, fazendo com que ele próprio acordasse. O rapaz se levantou da cama, suando muito. Ainda um pouco assustado com o pesadelo que teve, resmungou para si próprio:  
  
- Meu Deus! O que aconteceu? Parecia tão real!  
  
Então ele se apoiou na cômoda ao lado da cama e levantou. Começou a andar em direção à porta do quarto. Ele a abriu e andou um pouco até a beirada da escada, quando sentiu que algo o estava observando. Virou-se rapidamente e viu uma silhueta ao fundo do corredor. Seu coração disparou ao pensar que poderia ser um ladrão. Tentou agarrar um abajur que estava ao seu lado quando escutou seu nome ser pronunciado.  
  
- Mike ... Mike ...  
  
- Quem está aí?  
  
- Eu voltei Mike ...  
  
- Quem é você?  
  
A silhueta se moveu rapidamente em direção a Mike que assustado com a situação não percebeu que estava ao lado da escada. Vendo o vulto se aproximar em sua direção, gritou com toda a sua força:  
  
- Nãããããããão!!!!  
  
Seu corpo caiu para trás, rolando pelos degraus, até chegar ao chão.  
  
Mike estava morto.  
  
- Acorda moleque!  
  
- Hãããmm ... Hãããmm ... O que foi?  
  
- Dormindo no horário de trabalho de novo.  
  
- Desculpe, sr. James.  
  
- "Desculpe, sr. James." É sempre isso que você fala a cada vez que eu te pego dormindo.  
  
- Eu .... não queria....  
  
- Cale a boca garoto. Você só está aqui porque seu pai é meu amigo, mas não comece a abusar da minha boa vontade.  
  
O rapaz se levantou e saiu da sala onde estava dormindo. Saiu direto, sem nem ao menos prestar atenção ao que o homem dizia.  
  
- Volte aqui Mike! Ainda não acabei!  
  
Ele chegou até o balcão, onde foi repreendido novamente, só que desta vez por uma bela moça de olhos azuis, que o fitavam intensamente.  
  
- Dormindo de novo, Mike.  
  
- Eu sei ... Eu sei ...  
  
- Meu pai vai te demitir qualquer hora dessa. - disse a moça.  
  
- Estou mais preocupado com outras coisas. - retrucou o rapaz.  
  
- Ai, Mike, o que foi desta vez?  
  
- Os sonhos voltaram. Só que agora é diferente.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Agora acontece comigo. E estou começando a ficar assustado.  
  
- O que é isso, Mike, foi apenas um sonho. Tudo o que aconteceu antes, foi uma terrível coincidência.  
  
- Não sei, não. Parecia tão real. Igual ao que o Richard me contou, antes dele...  
  
- Vamos parar com essa conversa Mike. - interrompeu a moça. - Vamos mudar de assunto.  
  
- Tudo bem. - disse o rapaz, um pouco mais calmo.  
  
Ele se dirigiu ao outro lado do balcão e chegou perto da moça. Ela o olhou direto nos olhos e ele suspirou.  
  
- Ok. Agora que tudo acabou, e aproveitando que o seu pai está lá dentro, vem aqui e me dá um beijo.  
  
- Não! Já disse que ambiente de trabalho, não é lugar para essas coisas. Entendeu?  
  
- Entendi! - disse o rapaz um pouco inconformado.  
  
- Não sei o que faço com você, Mike!  
  
- Eu sei. Posso dar uma sugestão?  
  
- Engraçadinho... Já sei, me pega às 8 horas lá em casa. Aí, quem sabe, eu não te dou um beijinho.  
  
- Está bem. Oito horas eu passo lá. Agora me deixa voltar ao serviço, senão teu pai vai me matar.  
  
19:41  
  
- Já sei mãe... Voltar antes da meia-noite. Porque amanhã eu tenho que ir cedo para o trabalho... Não se preocupe. - gritou Mike, para que sua mãe pudesse ouvi-lo.  
  
Ele pegou o seu casaco dentro do armário e se olhou no espelho. Ajeitou o cabelo com os dedos e pensou: "Hoje ela não me escapa."  
  
- Meu filho, antes de sair veja se seu pai precisa de alguma coisa. - disse sua mãe ao entrar em seu quarto.  
  
- Pode deixar mãe.  
  
Ele aproximou-se da mãe e a beijou na testa.  
  
- Cuidado meu filho.  
  
Mike saiu do quarto encostando a porta. Logo após sair, sua mãe escutou ele falando com alguém, mas não conseguiu entender o que era, e continuou pegando as roupas sujas, jogadas pelos cantos do quarto. Até que ela escutou um grito do seu filho. Abriu a porta do quarto, mas não conseguiu impedir que seu querido filho caísse da escada, rolando pelos degraus, até cair morto no chão da sala.  
  
1.1.1 Arquivo X  
  
1.1.2 Atividade Paranormal  
  
1.1.3 O Governo Nega Ter Conhecimento  
  
1.1.4 A Verdade Está Lá Fora  
  
R.E.M.  
  
  
  
1.2 RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA MISSAN  
  
1.3 EASTWOOD AVENUE  
  
O frio trazido pela noite ainda era sentido por todos. A chuva ainda continuava a molhar a rua só que com menos intensidade do que a madrugada.  
  
Várias pessoas transitavam pelas proximidades da casa, mas a fita amarela que balançava a cada rajada de vento limitava o espaço para as pessoas autorizadas. Em seu interior, ao pé da escada, podia ser visto a marca do corpo desenhada no chão. À porta estava parado um homem alto de sobretudo batendo com as mãos na roupa para se livrar da água que se acumulou nela.  
  
Quando foi visto, um dos policiais se dirigiu a ele e disse:  
  
- Desculpe senhor, mas só pessoal autorizado.  
  
- Eu sei. – respondeu o homem.  
  
Nesse instante puxou do bolso do paletó sua credencial do FBI.  
  
- Agente Especial Fox Mulder. Estou procurando o xerife Harrinson.  
  
Após olhar a credencial de Mulder, o policial pediu que ele o acompanhasse.  
  
- Xerife! O FBI chegou.  
  
O xerife, um homem de meia idade, se virou em direção a Mulder e lhe estendeu a mão.  
  
- Rápido assim. É bom saber que nossos impostos são bem empregados.  
  
Mulder apenas retribuiu com um sorriso, meio sem graça com o comentário.  
  
- Bem, agente do FBI, você já deve ter lido o relatório inicial sobre o caso e ...  
  
Mulder interrompeu o homem.  
  
- Por favor, me chame de Mulder. – disse em um tom de cordialidade.  
  
- Tudo bem, Agente do FBI. Você é quem manda... Desculpe, quis dizer Mulder... Pois bem, já leu o relatório inicial? – perguntou o xerife, sem dar muita importância.  
  
- Já e achei um pouco...  
  
- Que bom, então já esta a par do que aconteceu aqui? Temos duas explicações: ou acidente ou suicídio. - disse o xerife enfatizando o comentário.  
  
- Bem, não posso dar uma opinião sem antes analisar o corpo e ver a cena do crime.  
  
- O corpo está no necrotério do Hospital, aguardando a autópsia e a cena do crime é essa. Não há muito que ver aqui. – disse apontando com a mão esquerda para escada.  
  
- Conforme o relatório enviado ao FBI, existe o testemunho da mãe do rapaz, que afirma ter visto alguém empurrar o filho dela escada abaixo. – disse Mulder.  
  
- Creio que esteja enganado. No relatório diz que a mãe do rapaz viu um vulto, ou coisa parecida.  
  
- Então existia alguma coisa? – indagou Mulder.  
  
- Claro que sim. Conforme eu disse antes existem duas hipóteses: uma delas é a de que o rapaz tropeçou nos degraus e caiu, o que seria caracterizado como acidente. A outra seria que ele resolveu dar fim á própria vida e se jogou escada abaixo, o que seria caracterizado como suicídio. É isso o que temos aqui. Apenas isso.  
  
- Mas o depoimento da mãe não será levado em consideração? – perguntou Mulder.  
  
- Claro que vai! A mãe vê o filho cair da escada e não pode fazer nada. Então entra em estado de choque e diz a primeira besteira que lhe vem à mente. – respondeu o xerife.  
  
- Não estou entendendo o porquê de vocês pedirem a ajuda do FBI se o caso já está solucionado.  
  
- Veja bem, Agente do FBI, não vamos complicar as coisas. Só chamamos vocês porque o pai do garoto já foi um agente, e como é uma pessoa bem relacionada na cidade, pediu que o FBI viesse ajudar. Sua fama de resolver casos estranhos é conhecida, e nada melhor do que um expert em assuntos estranhos, para dizer que nada de estranho aconteceu. Entendeu? – disse em tom sarcástico.  
  
- Já entendi. Mas como agente federal, tenho que dar conta do meu serviço e fazer jus ao dinheiro pago pelos contribuintes. Então enquanto o Agente do FBI estiver na cidade, quer dizer que o caso ainda não foi solucionado. E enquanto não fizer meu relatório oficial, temos um vulto como suspeito. Entendeu xerife? – replicou com o mesmo tom sarcástico.  
  
O xerife olhou-o de cima a baixo e disse:  
  
- Faça como quiser, só não coloque minhoca na cabeça das pessoas, e não atrapalhe a minha investigação.  
  
- Minha vinda aqui é somente para ajudar a resolver o caso, apenas isso. Não tenho a intenção de atrapalhar. - disse Mulder  
  
- Tudo bem, agente do FBI. Espero que ache o que procura. Se precisar de alguma coisa o Departamento de Polícia poderá ajudá-lo. – disse o xerife, se afastando de Mulder, indo em direção aos outros policiais.  
  
- Obrigado por toda a sua atenção.  
  
Ao terminar o seu diálogo, nada cordial com o xerife local, pegou o celular no bolso e fez uma ligação.  
  
- Scully?  
  
- Mulder, onde você está?  
  
- Arrume as malas e venha para Ohio, tenho uma autópsia para você fazer.  
  
- O quê? Você está em Ohio? Fazendo o quê?  
  
- Scully, não esqueça de trazer seu casaco, aqui está um pouco frio. – disse Mulder.  
  
- Mulder, me diga, o que você está fazendo aí?  
  
- O que mais poderia ser, Scully? Estou fazendo o meu trabalho.  
  
  
  
HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS  
  
NECROTÉRIO  
  
10:35  
  
Como já faz parte de sua vida, a agente coloca as luvas de látex ainda mais brancas que sua pele. Ela diz ao parceiro, que está ao seu lado:  
  
- Vai me assistir fazer a autópsia?  
  
- Só até o bisturi entrar em ação. - respondeu Mulder.  
  
Scully estava em frente ao corpo do rapaz que morrera no "acidente".  
  
- Mulder, o que você acha que aconteceu com ele, além de ter rolado a escada?  
  
- A mãe dele jura ter visto um vulto empurrando-o, por isso eu desconfio de uma ação poltergeist.  
  
Scully deu um sorriso cínico.  
  
- Sei, mas não teria algo mais que poderia ter-lhe acontecido? Que tal uma mãe inconformada com seu filho tão perfeito errando tão tolamente?  
  
- Isto é psicologia, Scully. Poderia até ser, mas eu não acredito em coisas normais.  
  
Scully começou sua autópsia dizendo ao gravador:  
  
- Um homem de vinte anos de idade, caucasiano... ahn... à primeira vista vê-se os hematomas causados de forma contundente, aparentemente pela queda de uma escada e...  
  
A agente interrompeu sua narrativa pelo fato de ter visto algo no tórax do rapaz. Ela aproximou mais o seu rosto e concluiu:  
  
- Pequenas queimaduras circulares sobre a pele torácica.  
  
- O quê?! Deixe-me ver... - disse Mulder, curioso com a descoberta.  
  
- Mulder, não fale durante a gravação.  
  
- Depois você volta a fita e grava de novo. - disse ele - Não se preocupe.  
  
- O que acha que isso pode ser? - indagou Scully ao apertar o botão stop do pequeno aparelho.  
  
Mulder abriu as mãos e lentamente colocou as pontas de seus dedos sobre cada uma das pequenas marcas, não sobrando nenhuma marca e nenhum dedo sem par.  
  
Ele olhou para Scully que ficara impressionada e disse:  
  
- Bem, Mulder, não parece que foi bem um fantasma que o empurrou, mas parece algo mais concreto, alguém de mãos bem quentes.  
  
- E coração gelado! - disse ele - Acho que vou voltar a falar com a mãe dele e com os policiais... e Scully... - ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro da parceira e, quando ela se afastava, ele olhou para as próprias mãos. Ela lhe falou:  
  
- É por isso que eu uso luvas, Mulder.  
  
- Eu só queria pedir que você fizesse mais alguns exames nele enquanto eu saio... Depois de lavar as mãos, é claro. - falou, sorrindo.  
  
- Claro, Mulder. - disse ela com seu já conhecido suspiro entediado.  
  
Mais tarde, Scully chegou ao balcão.  
  
- Os exames de Mike Missan, por favor.  
  
A moça prontamente a atendeu e entregou-lhe o envelope dos resultados.  
  
A agente calmamente abriu a aba e tocou o papel para puxá-lo, quando um berro foi ouvido.  
  
- Um médico, por favor! Rápido!  
  
Tratava-se de uma enfermeira na porta de um quarto, temendo pela vida de um paciente.  
  
A moça da recepção exclamou:  
  
- Meu Deus! O doutor está almoçando!  
  
A agente então correu em direção ao quarto, deixando os exames sobre o balcão e dizendo à enfermeira.  
  
- Eu sou médica! Não se preocupe!  
  
- Por favor, doutora! Foi uma parada cardíaca!  
  
Scully prontamente entrou no quarto. Seus ouvidos captavam o horripilante ruído intermitente da máquina medidora de batidas cardíacas. Arrastou a mesa com o desfibrilador para junto do paciente e injetou uma droga e logo em seguida usou a máquina, descarregando uma carga elétrica no corpo através de seus equipamentos.  
  
- Não funcionou?! - indagou a enfermeira, preocupada, pois o sinal intermitente continuava.  
  
- Vamos, me ajude! Sabe ajustar o desfibrilador para uma carga maior?  
  
- Sei, sim. - disse a enfermeira, regulando a máquina sob o olhar de Scully, a qual a conferia.  
  
A médica do FBI repetiu a descarga elétrica e, para seu alívio, finalmente o som da máquina voltou a ser pausado como batidas cardíacas.  
  
  
  
DELEGACIA DE POLÍCIA  
  
O xerife Douglas Harrinson já estava quase de saída quando recebeu um telefonema inesperado do agente Mulder, dizendo que estava indo para a delegacia encontrar-se com ele.  
  
Mais uma vez, ele ficaria até mais tarde, e isso o incomodava, pois sabia que mais uma vez iria ter que esquentar a maravilhosa comida de sua esposa, comida que àquela hora já devia estar pronta.  
  
Harrinson discou o ramal interno, na esperança de encontrar alguém nas salas internas da delegacia, mas o único som que ouvia era o próprio telefone. Esquecera que seus homens já tinham ido embora e que o pessoal do turno estava na parte da frente, ou na carceragem da delegacia. Olhou para o relógio que estava pendurado na parede em frente à porta de entrada do seu gabinete e suspirou. Nesse instante um homem bateu na porta e pediu licença para entrar.  
  
- Entre Agente do FBI. Em que posso servi-lo a essa hora? - disse o xerife com um tom de voz um pouco abatido.  
  
- Gostaria de pegar maiores informações sobre a vítima, e tudo mais que não foi enviado ao nosso escritório. - respondeu Mulder.  
  
- Será que isso não poderia esperar até amanhã?  
  
Mulder olhou para o xerife e este sem dar a menor importância a Mulder pegou duas pastas ao lado de sua mesa e as entregou ao agente parado à sua frente.  
  
- Tome essas pastas. Aqui há tudo o que precisa saber. - disse o xerife.  
  
- Obrigado. - disse Mulder.  
  
- Bem, agora posso ir ou você precisa de mais alguma coisa?  
  
- Por enquanto é só, mas se precisar de algo mais entrarei, em contato.  
  
O xerife se levantou de sua confortável cadeira toda estofada em couro, e dirigiu-se à porta. Mulder virou-se e lhe disse:  
  
- Antes de ir gostaria de informá-lo que durante a autópsia do corpo de Michael Missan, foram encontradas pequenas marcas em seu peito. E essas marcas se encontram exatamente no formato de duas mãos.  
  
- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou o xerife.  
  
- Indica que o assassino deixou uma marca no corpo da vítima. - respondeu Mulder.  
  
- Marcas! Como assim?  
  
- Amanhã pedirei para enviarem o relatório da autópsia para o senhor. Assim poderá entender melhor.  
  
- Senhor Mulder, já que você insiste em complicar o meu serviço. Só lhe peço uma coisa.  
  
- Pode dizer. - disse Mulder, um pouco confuso.  
  
- Gostaria que o senhor encontrasse esse assassino, já que você insiste tanto nele. Deixo tudo por sua conta.  
  
- Como? - indagou Mulder.  
  
- Isso mesmo. Como o FBI entrou no caso, já não é mais de minha inteira responsabilidade e conforme nosso código de ética, lhe darei total apoio, desde que não seja a essa hora. - finalizou o xerife.  
  
- O senhor é quem manda, xerife. - disse Mulder.  
  
- Que bom que estamos entendidos.  
  
Os dois caminharam juntos para a saída e Mulder pegou o celular.  
  
- Alô... Scully... estou indo para o hotel.  
  
- Tudo bem, Mulder.  
  
- Conseguiu todos os resultados? - perguntou Mulder.  
  
- Quase todos. Amanhã terei de voltar para pegar o exame de sangue e o resultado da biópsia que mandei fazer nas partes em que foram encontradas as marcas. - respondeu Scully.  
  
- Ok. Quer que eu passe aí para pegar você?  
  
- Não precisa.  
  
Mulder desligou o telefone e pegou as chaves dentro do bolso. Procurou a certa e abriu a porta do carro. Encaixou a chave na ignição e deu partida no carro. Ele então olhou para o retrovisor direito para ver se não vinha carro. Saiu da vaga, indo direto para hotel, onde poderia finalmente ter um pouco de descanso.  
  
Sem perceber as pessoas que andavam pela calçada, não reparou que alguém o observava por entre as árvores do outro lado da rua.  
  
  
  
FRATERNIDADE ALFA - ÔMEGA  
  
02:58  
  
Luke Canton estava tão preocupado com que as coisas dessem certo que nem se preocupava com o vai e vem da multidão, que tomava conta da festa. Ele e seus amigos só queriam diversão, apesar de nem todos na festa se sentirem à vontade. Luke estava no canto da sala observando as pessoas dançarem. Como bom DJ profissional que era, gostava de fazer as pessoas balançarem.  
  
Em outro canto do grande salão da casa estava Brian Stanford, inquieto e preocupado. Ele apenas observava as pessoas indo e vindo de um lado para o outro, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão ou outra bebida que ele mal podia identificar. Ele sabia que todos estavam se divertindo, mas pensava como é que seus amigos podiam fazer isso depois do que havia acontecido.  
  
Brian estava encostado próximo ao banheiro, quando Luke apareceu.  
  
- Cara, como podem fazer isso? - disse Brian.  
  
- Ei... Nós já falamos sobre isso. - disse Luke, tentando encerrar a conversa.  
  
- Eu estou com medo, Luke!  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- "Por quê"?! Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com o Rick e o Mike, você ainda me pergunta porquê!! - disse em um tom mais agressivo.  
  
- Calma aí, cara! O que aconteceu com eles foi um acidente. Eu sei que foi trágico. Também sei que não tivemos nada com isso. - disse Luke, e completou. - Eu sei que eles eram nossos amigos. Mas eles morreram e temos que aceitar isso. Não podemos fazer nada.  
  
- Você acha que teve alguma coisa com aquele...  
  
- Cala a boca - interrompeu Luke, de um modo mais severo. - Você está maluco. Esquece aquilo. Entendeu?  
  
- Impossível!  
  
- Brian, se diverte um pouco. Vai dançar, bebe umas cervejas e vai falar com a Terese. Ela está afim de você.  
  
- Eu acho que vai acontecer alguma coisa comigo. - disse Brian.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Eu tive um sonho muito estranho.  
  
- Tem certeza? - perguntou Luke. - Será que você não estava ligado?  
  
- Não. Foi hoje. Eu sonhei que estava no quarto do...  
  
- Tome. Beba tudo de uma vez. - disse Luke, entregando uma lata de cerveja. - Bebe tudo de uma vez só e vai falar logo com a Terese.  
  
- Mas Luke...  
  
Luke pegou sua cerveja e bebeu tudo de uma vez. Olhou para Brian e com um gesto de cabeça o fez fazer o mesmo. Brian observou as pessoas a sua volta e bebeu toda a cerveja, mais rápido até do que Luke.  
  
Terese chegou perto de Brian e disse:  
  
- Olá. Tudo bem com você?  
  
Luke respondeu pelo amigo.  
  
- Ele está ótimo. Principalmente agora que você chegou.  
  
- É verdade, Brian? - disse Terese, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.  
  
Brian assentiu com a cabeça e lhe retribuiu o sorriso. Ficaram uns dez minutos conversando. Então ele perguntou se ela gostaria de subir. Ela meio sem jeito não respondeu, mas nem precisava. Seus olhos brilhavam como duas estrelas. Brian segurou a mão de Terese e a levou para o andar de cima. Parou na terceira porta do corredor. Abriu-a e olhou para dentro, viu que seu quarto já estava ocupado, lá de dentro uma voz gritou:  
  
- Se manda! Não está vendo que tem gente?  
  
- Desculpe! - disse Brian.  
  
Terese estava completamente envergonhada, mas não pôde deixar de perguntar:  
  
- Esse era o seu quarto?  
  
- Era. - respondeu Brian.  
  
Continuaram caminhando pelo corredor e dois cômodos depois bateu na porta e abriu. Ninguém gritou desta vez. Acendeu a luz e olhou para dentro, apenas para se certificar que estava vazio. Ele olhou para Terese e disse:  
  
- Acho que o Daniel não irá se importar.  
  
A porta foi fechada e a fechadura foi trancada.  
  
Do lado de fora da casa muitos carros estavam estacionados, e algumas pessoas já estavam indo embora. De trás de um arbusto, alguém observava as janelas dos quartos do pavimento superior.  
  
Mais tarde no hotel, Scully sentou à cama cansada. Uma angústia era a única coisa que preenchia o vazio de sua alma naquele instante. Ela olhou para baixo, para sua roupa e sapatos escuros. Seus pés ecoavam num chão de cor negra. Seus olhos pareciam menores que o normal pelo desânimo e ela os levantava em direção ao nada, à escuridão total como o breu, que estava ao seu redor.  
  
Ela parecia preocupada com aquela situação. Seus olhos procuravam algo em que pudessem fixar-se, mas nada encontram.  
  
- Não há nada aqui?! Não há luz aqui? - disse ela, mesmo sabendo que não havia quem a respondesse.  
  
Repentinamente, ela olhou seu próprio corpo, que começava a entrar em uma luminescência. Ficou intrigada. Seu corpo embaixo da roupa escura tornou-se como o néon, mal podia olhar para suas próprias mãos.  
  
Ela logo percebeu que a luz emitida de si tornou-se como um holofote e revelou a sua frente um homem em pé, que aparentava ser jovem, mas não o podia distinguir direito, e que lhe disse:  
  
- Há uma luz. Você é a luz que me salvou. Obrigado. Você me ajudou.  
  
- Eu ajudei?! - indagou Scully - Em quê?  
  
O rapaz parecia sorrir para ela, com expressão sarcástica.  
  
A agente se afastou preocupada, quando sentiu algo na sua canela, e ao olha-la viu um antebraço saído daquele chão negro, agarrando-a, puxando- lhe a perna.  
  
Scully olhou para o rapaz que ficou imóvel, observando-a e sempre sorrindo. Ela tentou sacar a arma, mas não a encontrava, apesar de procurar por todos os bolsos do seu blazer. Aquela mão apertava sua perna com mais força. Ela então tentou puxar a perna fortemente, mas este gesto pareceu ser inútil.  
  
Com medo no olhar, ela voltou-se para o rapaz, que se aproximava e estendia-lhe a mão.  
  
Não tendo outra opção, ela agarrou a mão do jovem, que a ajudou a retirar sua perna daquela mão que continuava puxando-a.  
  
Scully conseguiu soltar-se, por fim, caindo no chão negro, desgrenhando-lhe seus cabelos. Porém viu que algo saía dele, pois a terra negra espalhara-se pelo ar.  
  
Ela olhou e viu que aquela mão pertencia a um corpo em decomposição, do qual mal se viam as feições do rosto por causa dos vermes deslizando por todos os lados.  
  
A luminosa Scully ficou apavorada e o jovem ao seu lado apenas sorriu.  
  
De súbito a agente sentou-se em sua cama; seu rosto apavorado apresentava-se com algumas gotas de suor pelo pavor. Ela olhou ao redor de seu quarto mais tranqüila, vendo onde estava. Respirou fundo. Olhou para o relógio da cabeceira que marcava 06:13.  
  
Um pouco relutante, ela levantou vestiu o robe, laçando-o na cintura. Dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Ainda um pouco nervosa ela chegou à beira do lavatório. Seus olhos cansados refletiam-se no espelho. Ela abriu a torneira e molhou as mãos e o rosto para recompor sua paz, até que abriu os olhos de frente ao espelho e viu seu rosto completamente vermelho, cor de sangue. Seus olhos se voltaram às suas mãos, também encharcadas do sangue que jorrava da torneira aberta.  
  
Ela apavorou-se. Seus ouvidos então captaram um ruído, o qual ela identifica como o chuveiro.  
  
Olhou para o box, de onde por trás do acrílico viu alguém tomando banho.  
  
Ela tentou correr para o seu quarto, quando o box abriu-se e o homem todo encharcado de sangue foi saindo de lá, gotejando pelo chão.  
  
Scully viu que era o jovem que surgira em seu sonho anterior, que lhe falava sorrindo, enrolado em uma toalha.  
  
- Não adianta. Nós dois estamos encharcados por este sangue.  
  
Após isto, ela levanta-se novamente em sua cama, desta vez mais assustada ainda.  
  
Scully olhou suas mãos e as viu normais. Virou-se para observar o relógio, que ainda marcava 04:15 da manhã. Olhou mais uma vez tudo em volta. Nervosa, ela apertou o lençol da cama para ter certeza de que agora, de fato, havia acordado.  
  
  
  
MOTEL MAYFLOWER  
  
07:15  
  
Mulder já estava de pé, pronto para sair do quarto. Acordar cedo era um hábito que ele fazia questão de manter. Sempre acordava cedo quando estava em Washington, e em Ohio não seria diferente, apesar do frio que fazia naquela manhã. Até sentiu vontade de ficar um pouco mais na cama mas um telefonema o fez desistir.  
  
Andou pela varanda externa do hotel até chegar ao quarto 105. Parou em frente à porta e, de leve, bateu duas vezes. Alguns segundos depois, Scully abria a porta. Ela também já havia acordado e já estava quase pronta, mas não parecia ter tido uma boa noite de sonho.  
  
- Que cara é essa, Scully?  
  
- A mesma de sempre. Só um pouco cansada. - disse Scully, fazendo um gesto para que Mulder entrasse no quarto.  
  
- Você me parece um pouco estranha. Está tudo bem?  
  
- Está. - Scully. - Eu apenas não dormi bem. Só isso.  
  
- Já que você diz, eu acredito. - disse Mulder em um tom de brincadeira. - Só passei aqui para te dizer que o xerife me ligou agora cedo. Acho que você terá outra autópsia para fazer hoje.  
  
- Quem morreu?  
  
- Ainda não sei ao certo. Só sei que era um jovem de uma das fraternidades. E por falar nisso é para lá que estou indo. Só vim te avisar. Você quer vir comigo?  
  
- Não. Preciso voltar ao hospital para pegar o resto dos resultados e aproveito para preparar a próxima autópsia.  
  
- Então está bem. Qualquer coisa, me liga.  
  
- Pode deixar. Se tiver alguma coisa eu ligo.  
  
Mulder saiu do quarto e foi direto ao estacionamento. Pegou as chaves e abriu o carro. Acomodou-se no banco e colocou o cinto de segurança. Deu partida no carro, indo direto para local do crime.  
  
  
  
FRATERNIDADE ALFA - ÔMEGA  
  
08:12  
  
A multidão estava aglomerada em volta da entrada da casa. Na porta principal havia um entra e sai de policias que dava a entender que a casa parecia ser suspeita de abrigar criminosos.  
  
O xerife Harrinson estava de pé ao lado do corpo no chão esperando para ser retirado. O xerife ordenava que seus homens não deixassem os curiosos se intrometerem. Era difícil controlar as pessoas, em sua maioria jovens, que estavam a caminho da universidade, naquela hora da manhã.  
  
Pouco a pouco a confusão foi contida, ou pelo menos estava sob controle.  
  
Mulder chegou e foi estacionando o carro do outro lado da rua, longe da confusão, por enquanto. Ele atravessou a rua e foi falar com xerife. Quando estava chegando, puxou o distintivo e passou por baixo da faixa amarela. Quando se aproximou do corpo foi logo detido pelo xerife.  
  
- E então, xerife, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Mulder.  
  
- Veja por si mesmo. - disse Harrinson lhe mostrando o corpo do rapaz.  
  
- Quem era ele?  
  
- Brian Stanford, 18 anos, aluno da Universidade de Akron, não tinha ficha na polícia. Morava aqui na fraternidade, sua família é de Kansas. Por enquanto é isso. - disse o xerife.  
  
- Em relação à morte? - indagou Mulder.  
  
- A morte foi por volta das 05:45 da manhã. Recebemos o telefonema às 06:10.  
  
O xerife caminhou com Mulder até a entrada da casa. E continuou.  
  
- Ele estava com Terese Reese, filha do Prefeito, quando aconteceu o acidente.  
  
- Que acidente? - perguntou Mulder.  
  
- Ele caiu da janela. O que mais poderia ser?  
  
- Como assim caiu da janela?  
  
- Achamos que ele se suicidou. - disse o xerife.  
  
- Ora! Lá vem o senhor com essa estória de suicídio. - replicou Mulder.  
  
- Agente do FBI! - disse Harrinson. - Acho que agora não temos dúvida do que aconteceu aqui. O rapaz estava bêbado. Além do mais, pelo que pude apurar com seus amigos, ele estava com alguns problemas.  
  
- Que tipo de problemas?  
  
- Drogas! - enfatizou o xerife. - Mas só teremos certeza quanto a isso depois da autópsia.  
  
- E moça que estava com ele, o que ela disse?  
  
- Bem ela não viu nada. Na hora do crime ela estava no banheiro.  
  
- Mas ela passou a noite com ele e não percebeu nada?  
  
- Não sou psicólogo, sr. Mulder. - disse o xerife.  
  
Mulder pediu que o xerife o acompanhasse e foram até a parte de cima da casa. Chegando lá, Mulder pediu para saber qual era o quarto onde havia acontecido o acidente e, logo em seguida, de qual janela o rapaz teria caído. Mais uma vez ele apontou para Mulder.  
  
- Foi daqui. - disse o xerife.  
  
- Estranho. - disse Mulder.  
  
- O que é estranho? - perguntou o xerife.  
  
- Nenhum suicida se joga de uma janela com ela fechada.  
  
- Como sabe disso. Por acaso também é psicólogo? - disse o xerife em um tom sarcástico.  
  
- Sim, eu sou. - respondeu Mulder, friamente. - E digo mais. A moça, seja ela quem for, viu alguma coisa e não está dizendo. Isso aqui não foi um suicídio nem um acidente. Isso foi assassinato. E até que tudo esteja esclarecido, a moça vai prestar depoimento.  
  
- O quê?! Você não sabe onde está se metendo Agente do FBI!  
  
- Ainda não. Por isso estou aqui, para descobrir.  
  
Mulder foi saindo em direção à porta. Antes de sair do quarto virou- se para o xerife e disse:  
  
- Por favor, mande o corpo para o hospital, minha parceira está lá e já poderá fazer a autópsia.  
  
- Como quiser Agente do FBI. - disse o xerife.  
  
- E mais uma coisa. Alguma coisa está muito estranha aqui. - disse Mulder.  
  
- O quê? - perguntou o xerife.  
  
- Duas mortes em dois dias, sem nenhuma explicação plausível e envolvendo rapazes da mesma universidade. Não acho que isso seja coincidência ou um simples caso de azar. Temos alguém ou alguma coisa matando esses jovens, e não vou esperar mais rapazes morrerem, apenas para não ficar mal com o Prefeito. Estamos entendidos?  
  
- Sim, Agente do FBI. - respondeu o xerife.  
  
O xerife Harrinson já tinha perdido todo a calma e paciência com Mulder e já se arrependera de ter aconselhado que o FBI viesse ajudar. Porém não podia negar para si próprio que ele tinha razão. Alguma coisa estava muito estranha nisso tudo. E ele sabia também que tinha que fazer o melhor possível para tentar ajudar Mulder, mesmo que não fosse muito com a cara dele. Esse era o seu serviço. Servir e proteger.  
  
Ao sair da casa e caminhar até o corpo do rapaz, Mulder já começava a formular algumas teorias que pudessem explicar as duas mortes que estava investigando. Mas sabia que faltavam algumas peças do quebra-cabeça que começava a bagunçar seu raciocínio.  
  
Já havia descartado a idéia de suicídio e esta morte só veio confirmar suas suspeitas. Ele sabia que tinha muito trabalho pela frente. Ainda faltava conversar com a mãe de Mike e com a namorada de Brian. Ele sabia que havia uma ligação entre as duas mortes, só não sabia qual. A mãe de Mike e a namorada de Brian haviam visto alguma coisa e ele tinha que saber o que era. Por isso era fundamental que falasse com as duas.  
  
  
  
HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS  
  
09:58  
  
Novamente Dana Scully estava nos alvos corredores do hospital, que até passavam por um dia tranqüilo, com poucas macas cruzando o corredor e sem aquela correria de médicos, bastante comum nos hospitais.  
  
A agente se conteve durante sua trajetória ao balcão para olhar pela pequena janela envidraçada que permitia observar o interior da UTI. Lá localizou a pessoa que ajudou no dia anterior, e, com calma no coração, viu que ele parecia estar estável, diferente do ataque repentino que ele havia tido.  
  
Ela então voltou a andar e finalmente chegou ao balcão onde estava a mesma mulher que havia lhe atendido.  
  
- Hoje posso te entregar sem que você largue e saia correndo não é? - disse em tom de brincadeira a mulher.  
  
Scully nem se importou com o comentário, ainda bastante cansada. Aquela noite havia sido uma das piores que já tivera. Há tempos Scully não se sentia assim. Nem ao menos se lembrava quando havia tido um pesadelo. Porém, esse seu sonho ruim a abalara, a ponto de fazer com que não conseguisse dormir novamente. O que mais lhe marcou no sonho, além da terrível impressão de que tudo aquilo era real, foi à presença de alguma coisa que em certo momento parecia se comunicar com ela. A sensação de não entender o que acontecera a deixava intrigada e desconfortável, pois agora sabia que nem tudo tinha uma explicação plausível. Afinal de contas, havia sido apenas uma noite ruim.  
  
A recepcionista então voltou a ficar séria e de uma gaveta retirou os envelopes com os resultados dos exames. Entregou nas mãos de Scully, que os abriu e olhou detalhadamente cada linha digitada naquelas folhas.  
  
Após uma boa verificada ela tirou seu celular do blazer e ligou-o, logo ouvindo do outro lado da linha  
  
- Mulder.  
  
- Mulder, sou eu...acabo de ver os exames de Michael.  
  
- Estou curioso Scully, o que você encontrou?  
  
- Apenas o que se encontra normalmente num cadáver, Mulder. Nada de diferente.  
  
- Estou decepcionado. - disse Fox em tom de brincadeira.  
  
- Eu também Mulder, gostaria de resolver este caso o mais rápido possível.  
  
- Você terá outra chance. Logo o corpo do outro rapaz estará aí. Aguarde ansiosa. - ainda brincou o agente.  
  
- Está bem.- disse Scully, desligando seu aparelho.  
  
  
  
FRATERNIDADE ALFA - ÔMEGA  
  
Mulder chegou até o carro da polícia e lá estava Terese. A moça parecia estar bastante abalada, mas não em choque. Mulder se aproximou e perguntou:  
  
- Bom dia. Meu nome é Fox Mulder e eu sou Agente do FBI. Estou aqui para ajudar. Gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas.  
  
A moça ainda mostrava no rosto a fisionomia cansada e os olhos inchados por causa do choro, e não demonstrou nenhuma reação contrária.  
  
- O que você viu lá em cima? - disse Mulder por sua vez.  
  
- Eu já disse tudo para o xerife. Eu quero ir embora.  
  
- Você sabe que nas circunstâncias do crime, você é a única testemunha e talvez a principal suspeita.  
  
A moça olhou incrédula para Mulder. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.  
  
- Eu não fiz nada! - disse a moça, começando a chorar.  
  
- Eu acredito em você, mas preciso que você confie em mim! Eu sei que tudo ainda está muito confuso, mas eu quero saber o que aconteceu com ele. - Mulder tentou ser o mais persuasivo que pôde, ele queria que a moça lhe dissesse tudo, por mais mirabolante que pudesse parecer. - O que você viu? – ele perguntou em um tom apaziguador, tentando ganhar a confiança de Terese.  
  
- Ninguém vai acreditar em mim. - disse a moça.  
  
Os olhos de Mulder brilharam. Essa era a sua frase preferida ao interrogar alguém. Era tudo o que ele queria ouvir.  
  
- Por que não se acalma? Conte-me tudo desde o início.  
  
Terese deu um último soluço antes de começar a falar. Enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair pelo seu rosto e olhou para o lado, na direção do corpo de Brian, que nesse momento estava sendo preparado para ser retirado do local.  
  
- Eu cheguei mais ou menos uma hora da madrugada e fiquei conversando com uns amigos. Na verdade queria ficar com Brian desde a hora que eu cheguei, mas não o vi. Depois de duas horas eu o vi conversando com o Luke e parecia normal. Eu não agüentava mais e fui falar com ele. Conversamos um pouco e depois subimos para o andar de cima.  
  
A moça parou sua narrativa e Mulder disse:  
  
- Continue, por favor.  
  
Terese parecia constrangida com o que ia dizer, mas mesmo assim o fez.  
  
- Depois que subimos fomos para o quarto de um amigo dele...  
  
- Mas ele não morava aqui? - Mulder a interrompeu. - Por que foram para outro quarto?  
  
- Porque o dele estava ocupado. - respondeu Terese. - Então ficamos sozinhos e começamos a namorar. Dormimos um pouco, e ele me acordou dizendo que ia me levar em casa. Eu levantei da cama e fui ao banheiro. Quando estava lá dentro o escutei falando com alguém.  
  
A moça parou mais uma vez. Mulder gesticulou e pediu para que ela prosseguisse.  
  
- Então eu abri a porta de banheiro para poder entende-lo melhor, mas ele não estava falando comigo. Fiquei curiosa para saber e sai do banheiro para tentar saber com quem ele estava falando. Eu fui até metade do quarto quando ... - a moça suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. - Quando eu vi...  
  
- Continue. - disse Mulder, prevendo o que ela diria. Terese relutou em continuar e começou a chorar. Mulder olhou para moça e acrescentou - Não tenha medo.  
  
Após uma pequena pausa a moça disse.  
  
- Eu vi um... um fantasma... Eu o vi empurrando Brian pela janela, ele ainda tentou se segurar mas não conseguiu.  
  
A moça chorou mais ainda e se abraçou a Mulder. Ele retribuiu o abraço e disse:  
  
- Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem.  
  
O olhar de Terese era de consolo. Ela olhou para Mulder e sentiu que ele acreditava nela.  
  
- Você acha que estou maluca?  
  
- Não. - respondeu Mulder.  
  
- Então o que foi que eu vi? - perguntou Terese.  
  
- Ainda não sei. Mas vou descobrir. - disse Mulder.  
  
O xerife Harrinson chegou e disse que precisava levar a moça para o hospital. Mulder assentiu com a cabeça e nada disse. O xerife mandou um de seus policiais levar a moça. Ele e Mulder voltaram em direção ao local onde estava sendo removido o corpo de Brian.  
  
As pessoas ainda se amontoavam para ver o corpo. Uma delas chamou a atenção de Mulder. Ele olhou fixamente para um dos garotos e foi andando em sua direção. O garoto, por sua vez, virou de costas e começou a andar para a rua. Mulder andava cada vez mais rápido. O garoto olhou para trás e viu que Mulder estava vindo em sua direção, então começou a correr. Mulder gritou para o garoto parar e ele não lhe deu atenção. Mulder olhou para trás e chamou pelo xerife.  
  
O garoto corria cada vez mais rápido, mas Mulder estava bem preparado. Ele ainda podia vê-lo e continuava indo em sua direção. Ao atravessar a rua o garoto não percebeu que vinha um carro em sua direção e só conseguiu se desviar no último momento antes de ser atropelado. Nessa fração de segundo, pareceu ter perdido seu senso de reação e ao se levantar percebeu que era tarde demais. O homem de terno que o perseguia, o alcançara. Esse foi o tempo suficiente para que Mulder conseguisse agarrar o garoto.  
  
  
  
10:35  
  
Mulder olhava de cima a baixo o rapaz que estava encostado no carro da polícia. Apesar de não saber ao certo porque investira em uma corrida atrás do rapaz, sabia que era muito estranho alguém fugir assim. O garoto devia saber de alguma coisa.  
  
O xerife estava organizando tudo com o seu pessoal e dizendo para que o corpo fosse levado ao hospital, onde já estava sendo esperado. Ao terminar com tudo, mandou um dos policias vigiar a casa, caso alguém suspeito aparecesse, apesar de ter certeza de que ninguém apareceria a não ser os moradores. Dada suas ordens, voltou-se em direção a Mulder, que continuava parado ao lado do garoto, ainda tentando recompor a respiração ofegante.  
  
- Agente Mulder. Você não deve ficar correndo atrás de qualquer garoto que aparece aqui. - disse em tom sarcástico.  
  
Sem dar atenção a qualquer comentário sarcástico do xerife, Mulder parou em sua frente e disse:  
  
- Como se chama, rapaz?  
  
- Steve Goldman, e daí?  
  
- Não acha estranho alguém fugir assim da cena de um crime?  
  
- Depende.  
  
- Do quê? - indagou Mulder.  
  
- Se eu fosse suspeito, é claro.  
  
Mulder se surpreendeu com o xerife. Mas por pouco tempo.  
  
- Claro que esse não é o caso. - completou o xerife. - Esse garoto deve ter uns 14 ou 15 anos, e talvez nem pese 60 quilos. Além do mais, você está procurando um fantasma, não é?  
  
Mulder não disse nada.  
  
- Ou talvez ele seja cúmplice? - completou o xerife.  
  
- Pode ser, acho que, na atual circunstância das investigações, nem eu nem o senhor temos algo em que nos basear. Devemos começar por algum lugar. - retrucou Mulder.  
  
- Até que poderia. Mas não acho que um garoto com menos de 60 quilos, conseguisse empurrar um rapaz de 1,88 metros e quase 100 quilos. É apenas uma observação, agente Mulder.  
  
Mulder se virou para o rapaz e lhe perguntou:  
  
- Por que correu quando me viu?  
  
- Não sei. Eu não fiz nada, e pelo que eu sei, correr não me torna nenhum criminoso.  
  
O xerife olhou para Mulder e disse:  
  
- Quer que eu prenda o garoto? - disse em tom zombeteiro.  
  
O rapaz olhou assustado para o xerife e replicou:  
  
- Por quê? Eu não fiz nada!  
  
- Deixa para lá. - disse Mulder.  
  
- Se manda moleque, se eu vir você novamente aqui, vou te levar comigo para conhecer a delegacia.  
  
O rapaz olhou para Mulder com um olhar cínico e caminhou em direção oposta ao carro. Mulder o acompanhou com os olhos até que ele atravessou a rua e foi embora.  
  
- Bem, Agente Mulder, vou até a delegacia, preencher a papelada e estou aguardando ansioso o seu relatório.  
  
Com um olhar de descrença, Mulder virou-se em direção ao carro que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua. Ele entrou no carro e observou que a multidão já havia ido embora. Deu partida no carro e saiu da vaga. Passou a casa e continuou seu caminho.  
  
Mais adiante, à espreita em um poste, estava o rapaz acompanhando o carrro do agente com os olhos e um sorriso estranho.  
  
  
  
RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA MISSAN  
  
EASTWOOD AVENUE  
  
Ao virar na última esquina, Mulder já podia ver a casa onde esteve no dia anterior falando com os policiais e analisando a cena do crime.  
  
Parou em frente ao número 39 e desligou o carro. Ainda era possível ver os restos de alguns pedaços da fita amarela que sempre era usada quando a polícia queria isolar uma área, quase sempre onde um crime havia sido cometido. Desta vez, foi usada pela polícia para isolar a casa.  
  
Subiu os degraus de entrada e caminhou pela varanda até a porta principal. Podia ver que havia alguém dentro da casa. Respirou fundo e pensou no que diria à mãe do garoto morto. Ele sabia que ela ainda deveria estar bastante abalada, mas sabia também que era necessário descobrir o que realmente a mãe de Mike havia visto naquela noite.  
  
Apertou duas vezes o botão da campainha e escutou passos dentro da casa, vindo em direção à porta. Para sua surpresa, uma bela jovem foi quem o recebeu. Ele a observou e disse:  
  
- Gostaria de falar com a Sra. Missan.  
  
- Quem é você? - perguntou a jovem.  
  
- Meu nome é Fox Mulder, agente especial do FBI. Estou investigando o que aconteceu com Mike Missan.  
  
A jovem o fitou por um momento e o convidou a entrar. Mulder não conseguia conter a curiosidade a respeito da jovem, e perguntou quem era ela.  
  
- Meu nome é Rachel, eu era a namorada do Mike. - disse a jovem.  
  
Mulder foi pego de surpresa com o comentário. Achou excelente, pois assim poderia interrogar a jovem também e tentar descobrir algo mais.  
  
Os dois caminharam até uma sala ampla e bem mobiliada, onde no sofá estava a mãe de Mike, vendo inúmeras fotografias do seu amado filho.  
  
A jovem entrou na frente de Mulder e o apresentou a Sra. Missan.  
  
- Joan... Joan... - a jovem teve de repetir duas vezes o nome da senhora. - Este homem veio falar com a senhora a respeito do que aconteceu com o Mike, ele é do FBI.  
  
A senhora levantou a cabeça para que pudesse ver o rosto de Mulder e o convidou a sentar-se. Depois que Mulder havia se ajeitado em uma das poltronas e a jovem se sentado ao lado dela no sofá, começou a falar sobre seu querido filho.  
  
- Meu filho era uma jovem alegre e inteligente. Não consigo aceitar o que aconteceu com ele. Não é justo.  
  
Mulder sabia que deveria tomar cuidado para não perguntar as coisas erradas, afinal de contas ele não sabia muito bem por onde começar. Já havia formulado em sua mente uma teoria que ainda não havia compartilhado com Scully, até porque não tivera tempo. Ele sabia que ela acharia a teoria louca, mas, para ele, já era um ponto de partida. Só faltava agora descobrir exatamente o que a senhora havia visto na hora em que seu filho morrera.  
  
- Eu sei a dor que está sentido, perdendo um ente querido. - disse Mulder. - Só estou aqui para tentar ajudar a descobrir o que aconteceu. Gostaria que a senhora me contasse o que aconteceu naquela noite.  
  
- Eu já disse tudo para a polícia, mas eles não acreditaram em mim, acham que estou abalada e em estado de choque. - A senhora olhou para Mulder e pensou o porquê dele estar lá, afinal de contas ela já tinha prestado depoimento.  
  
- Eu li o seu depoimento, e confesso que fiquei intrigado com uma parte específica do que estava escrito. - disse Mulder. Ele sabia que rumo a conversa deveria tomar e estava fazendo a sua parte, mas sabia que tinha que ir com calma.  
  
- Se você leu tudo, por que está aqui? - perguntou a jovem em um tom forte, quase desafiador. Ela que até o momento permanecia calada, agora questionava Mulder.  
  
- Como eu disse, uma parte do seu depoimanto me deixou bastante pensativo.  
  
A senhora interrompeu Mulder e disse:  
  
- O que o senhor está realmente querendo saber?  
  
- Eu quero saber o que a senhora viu naquela noite?  
  
A senhora abaixou a cabeça e uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto. Porém sem perder as forças, ela disse.  
  
- Eu vi alguma coisa. Não sei dizer o que era, mas sei que empurrou meu filho para a morte. - respondeu a senhora, que olhava nos olhos de Mulder. Nesse instante os olhos dele brilharam com um brilho diferente, um brilho a que só Scully estava acostumada.  
  
- Um fantasma? - indagou Mulder.  
  
A senhora percebeu em sua voz uma sinceridade tão grande que não conteve em lágrimas. Havia alguém que acreditava nela, e isso a confortou um pouco.  
  
- Eu estava no quarto dele pegando suas roupas, que ele costumava deixar jogadas em um dos cantos. Ele estava se arrumando para ir encontrar- se com a Rachel. Ele estava tão feliz. Senti que alguma coisa o incomodava, mas a pressa dos jovens de hoje... Não deu tempo de perguntar, apenas de dizer que ele tinha de voltar cedo.  
  
A jovem apertou-lhe as mãos em um gesto de carinho e comoção. As duas se olharam. A jovem por sua vez apenas a observou.  
  
Mulder estava sentado em frente às duas. Sentia-se um pouco mais tranqüilo, afinal a senhora não estava tão mal como ele pensara e sabia que a conversa chegaria exatamente onde ele esperava. Olhando para a senhora pediu que ela continuasse, e ela o fez.  
  
- Como estava dizendo, ele ia sair com Rachel. Eu começara a pegar suas roupas quando o escutei falando alguma coisa. Ele já havia saído do quarto e pensei que estivesse me chamando, então ouvi um grito. Foi quando saí do quarto para ver o que era aquilo. Nesse instante eu vi que um vulto o empurrou da escada, e depois simplesmente desapareceu.  
  
- Como era esse vulto? - perguntou Mulder.  
  
- Parecia muito com um ser humano. Tinha braços e pernas, apesar de parecer que flutuava. Ele emanava um brilho diferente, como se fosse fluorescente. E simplesmente desapareceu.  
  
A senhora se controlou para não chorar. Ela viu que o homem sentado à sua frente parecia acreditar nela, apesar de que nem mesmo ela às vezes acreditava em si própria.  
  
Mulder ficou satisfeito com o que ouviu. Mas ainda queria saber uma coisa:  
  
- A senhora disse que ele estava um pouco estranho. Como assim?  
  
- Não sei dizer direito o que era, mas depois que seu amigo Richard morreu, ele ficou um pouco mais fechado. - disse a senhora.  
  
Nesse momento a jovem disse:  
  
- Mike trabalhava com o meu pai no mercado, e no dia em que ele morreu, estava muito assustado com um sonho que tivera. Não sei o que era ao certo, mas ele sonhou que havia morrido.  
  
- Quem era Richard?  
  
- Era um dos amigos de Mike, eles estudavam juntos. O Richard fazia parte da fraternidade. - respondeu Rachel.  
  
Isso o surpreendeu bastante, pois em momento algum o xerife havia mencionado que outro rapaz havia morrido anteriormente.  
  
- Você disse que ele morreu. Como aconteceu? - perguntou Mulder.  
  
- Acidente de carro. - respondeu a jovem de imediato. - Ele estava indo para casa no final de semana passado e pelo que ficamos sabendo o carro dele saiu da estrada e capotou. Ele ainda foi atendido pelos paramédicos, mas não resistiu.  
  
- Você disse que ele estava estranho. Por que achou isso? - perguntou Mulder.  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele e seus amigos que eu não sei o que foi. Ele não queria me contar. Isso deve ter um mês, no máximo. Certa vez, o Richard foi até o mercado onde trabalhava e estava assustado. Ele disse para o Mike que havia tido um pesadelo terrível em que ele havia morrido. No dia seguinte ele se acidentou. Isso deixou o Mike e os outros bem estranhos. - continuou Rachel.  
  
- Quem eram os outros? - questionou Mulder.  
  
- Brian Stanford e Luke Canton.  
  
Mulder escutava tudo com a máxima atenção. Sabia que isso deveria ter alguma coisa com a morte do garoto, mas não sabia o que era. Já havia investigado muitos casos onde o paranormal estava presente e sabia que alguma coisa neste caso ainda não tinha sido revelada.  
  
Pensou em tudo o que tinha até o momento. Dois garotos sonham com a própria morte, depois morrem em circunstâncias bem estranhas. Depois um amigo deles morre de forma bem parecida. Em ambos os casos as testemunhas afirmam terem visto um vulto empurrando os dois para a morte. Agora que sua teoria estava formulada, ele precisava falar com Scully o mais rápido possível.  
  
Depois de ouvir tudo o que as mulheres lhe diziam, ele agradeceu o tempo dispensado e dirigiu-se à porta. A senhora agradeceu a ele por acreditar nela, por mais difícil que isso fosse. A jovem se levantou e foi abrir a porta para ele.  
  
Saiu da casa com quase tudo o que precisava saber, só faltava descobrir mais algumas coisas. Por que isso estaria acontecendo?  
  
Que poder, ou energia, era essa capaz de matar?  
  
O que esses garotos haviam feito para que isso acontecesse?  
  
Isso ainda era um mistério para Mulder, mas ele ainda não tinha terminado.  
  
  
  
HOSPITAL SAINT THOMAS  
  
Scully, novamente no ambiente lúgubre do necrotério do hospital, voltou a colocar suas luvas brancas e seu jaleco branco, preparando-se para sua segunda autópsia neste caso.  
  
Observou o rapaz com um pouco de pena, apesar de não conhecê-lo, ouvira dizer que ele gostava de disperdiçar sua tão breve vida, com drogas e coisas do tipo. Pegou o mini gravador e colocou o dedo no botão record, só que não chegou a apertá-lo. Desistiu momentaneamente do seu gesto, colocando o aparelho sobre uma mesa.  
  
Com certa pressa, levantou o cobertor e olhou diretamente o tórax do rapaz, perscrutando-o em busca de marcas semelhantes às do anterior. Porém, seus olhos nada localizaram. Não sentiu alívio por isso, e, com um razoável esforço, virou o cadáver sobre a mesa e olhou suas costas, onde para seu temor, encontrou pequenas marcas iguais às do outro rapaz.  
  
Olhou isso com um pouco de medo e aborrecimento, pois sabia que isso era uma evidência. E qualquer coisa que encontrasse já era um ponto de partida para um caso tão estranho como esse, afinal de contas, o que seriam essas marcas? Poderiam ter sido mesmo a marca de duas mãos?  
  
Scully colocou seus dedos em cima das marcas e eles novamente se encaixaram perfeitamente a elas. Agora ela sabia que a coincidência era muito grande e que Mulder iria adora isso, pois ele sempre fora capaz de formular as mais estranhas teorias e, com esses dados muito peculiares sobre as duas mortes, com certeza o faria.  
  
Para Scully, agora só restava terminar a autópsia e preencher o laudo pericial.  
  
19:45  
  
Pouco depois da autópsia, Scully tomou um pouco de café enquanto caminhava pelo corredor.  
  
De súbito ela viu passar a enfermeira que havia pedido sua ajuda no dia anterior e lhe perguntou:  
  
- Olá! Como vai seu paciente, hoje?  
  
- Na mesma, senhora Scully. A única coisa que ele faz de vez em quando é ter essas paradas cardíacas repentinas. - respondeu a mulher.  
  
- Não foi a primeira vez? Eu poderia dar uma olhada nele de novo?  
  
- Sem problema, mas é horário de visita agora.  
  
A enfermeira permitiu e logo a agente voltou a entrar naquele quarto, onde evitara a morte do paciente. Ele estava sendo visitado. Um rapaz estava ao lado dele, sentado num banco junto ao leito.  
  
Acompanhada pela enfermeira, Scully foi até a pequena mesa, onde alguns medicamentos estavam expostos para um uso de emergência. Leu cada um dos nomes escritos naquelas caixas.  
  
Enquanto isso, o rapaz disse a última frase ao irmão, deitado na cama:  
  
- Só um, meu irmão... só falta um. Tudo vai dar certo. - levantou-se e beijou o irmão.  
  
Scully observou a cena e se entristeceu pelo que estava acontecendo. A dor por um ente querido é algo que ela conhecia bem.  
  
De súbito, uma lembrança de seu pesadelo veio à tona. E por um momento sentiu a presença de alguém perto dela. Scully respirou fundo a tempo de ver o rapaz saindo do quarto, e o médico entrando.  
  
- O horário de visitas já acabou! - disse o médico.  
  
- Eu não sou visita. Só estou aqui para ver como ele está. Ontem ele teve um ataque súbito e eu ajudei a enfermeira. Meu nome é Dana Scully, sou médica do FBI.  
  
- Claro! Você está fazendo as autópsias dos garotos, não é?  
  
- Isso mesmo. - respondeu Scully.  
  
- Que tragédia. - disse o médico. - Gostaria de agradecer por ter nos ajudado ontem.  
  
- Tudo bem.... Eu vi que mais tarde ele teve outro ataque.  
  
- Esse já é o terceiro que ele sofre.  
  
- O que aconteceu com ele? - perguntou Scully.  
  
Com um semblante de pena pelo rapaz em coma, o médico explicou a Scully.  
  
- A polícia encontrou o corpo dele no Parque Sand Run. Estava cheio de escoriações, possivelmente de uma agressão física. Quando foi encontrado já estava em coma. Acredito que foi devido ao traumatismo craniano.  
  
- E a polícia? O que descobriu?  
  
- Nada. Para a polícia o rapaz estava tomando banho no riacho e se acidentou nas pedras. E como não havia nada que pudesse identificar algum agressor, nem se preocuparam muito em investigar.  
  
- Que coisa horrível! O que o senhor acha?  
  
- Para ele isso não importa. O que tenho que fazer agora é tentar ajudá-lo. Quem sabe quando ele acordar, não esclareça tudo?  
  
- Tomara. - disse Scully. - Tomara que sim.  
  
Cansado com o dia que teve, Mulder só pensava em duas coisas: uma, descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo; outra poder descansar um pouco. Chegou até o hospital e entrou na pista que dava ao estacionamento. Uma ambulância parada à sua frente retardou sua chegada até as vagas livres. Enquanto esperava, já impaciente, para que a ambulância andasse logo, olhou pela janela do carro e viu um garoto saindo do hospital. O mesmo que ele havia perseguido pela manhã.  
  
O rapaz foi até a rua pegar um ônibus. Mulder engatou a marcha ré, mas, para o seu azar, outra ambulância parou atrás do seu carro. Agora estava preso. Abriu a porta do carro, mas já era tarde. O rapaz acabara de entrar no ônibus e sumir na primeira curva. Esperou até que a ambulância finalmente saísse de sua frente para assim poder estacionar o carro.  
  
Quando entrou no hospital, perguntou a recepcionista se ela havia visto um garoto de jaqueta preta saindo do hospital pela porta principal. A recepcionista disse que ele estava no quarto 1013, mas que o horário de visitas já havia acabado. Mulder agradeceu e seguiu até o quarto. Depois iria procurar Scully para lhe contar tudo o que já havia descoberto.  
  
Ao chegar no corredor, percebeu que Scully estava saindo de um quarto, que por coincidência era o 1013.  
  
- Scully?!  
  
- Mulder? O que faz aqui? - perguntou ela.  
  
- Você viu um garoto sair daqui agora há pouco?  
  
- Sim. Ele estava visitando o irmão.  
  
Mulder entrou no quarto e viu o rapaz, inerte, deitado na cama.  
  
- Quem é ele? - perguntou Mulder.  
  
- Joshua Goldman. Por quê?  
  
- O garoto que saiu daqui estava na cena do crime hoje cedo. Chama-se Steve Goldman.  
  
- Que estranho. - disse Scully.  
  
- O que aconteceu com Joshua?- disse apontando para o rapaz inerte.  
  
- Está em coma devido a um acidente que sofreu.  
  
- Que tipo de acidente? - indagou Mulder.  
  
- Possivelmente um espancamento.  
  
A mente rápida e feroz de Fox Mulder começou a funcionar. Até que ponto as coincidências estavam ligadas?  
  
- Quando foi?  
  
- Não sei. Tenho que olhar na ficha dele. Por que o interesse repentino pelo garoto, Mulder?  
  
- Apenas especulações, Scully.  
  
- Ele está internado a 27 dias. Por quê?  
  
- Deixe-me ver a ficha dele.  
  
Scully estendeu a mão e lhe entregou a ficha. Mulder a analisou de cima a baixo. A princípio pensou que não havia muito que pudesse ajudá-lo. Porém percebeu que o rapaz havia tido certos ataques em dias diferentes. Dias que lhe chamaram atenção.  
  
- Olhe só, Scully. Dois ataques foram exatamente no dia das mortes de Mike Missan e Brian Stanford. Muito estranho.  
  
- Não, Mulder. Não comece com isso.  
  
- Na autópsia de hoje você encontrou as marcas? - perguntou Mulder.  
  
Scully sabia que a resposta que iria dar ao parceiro era a que ele queria ouvir.  
  
- Sim, Mulder. Igual ao do outro. Com as mesmas características.  
  
- Acho que já sei o que está acontecendo aqui, Scully! Já ouviu falar em perispírito?  
  
- Já lia algo a respeito...  
  
- Conforme a crença espírita, quando unido ao corpo, o espírito conta com um segundo envoltório semimaterial, que o liga ao primeiro, chamado perispírito.  
  
- Mulder, eu sei que aconteceu algo muito estranho com esses garotos, mas não acho que tenha sido um fantasma.  
  
- No início eu achei que pudesse ser uma manifestação poltergeist, mas não, Scully. Agora eu já tenho uma idéia melhor do que aconteceu. Acho que esse garoto em coma é a chave para descobrirmos o que está acontecendo.  
  
Scully o observou e por um momento e não acreditou que estivesse escutando isso do parceiro.  
  
- Mulder, isso é loucura!  
  
- Não é não, Scully. O perispírito é o que guarda no espírito desencarnado a memória da vivência, pois quando ocorre a morte, o espírito desliga-se do seu corpo material, mas não do outro.  
  
- Mulder, esse garoto está em coma, não está morto!  
  
- Eu sei. Mas veja isso, Scully. A mesma hora da morte dos dois. Agora eu acho que esses garotos mortos podem ter tido alguma coisa a ver com o acidente dele, e ele está se vingando. Todos eles sonharam com a própria morte antes de morrerem.  
  
- Na ficha dele há três ataques, e só morreram dois garotos. - disse Scully.  
  
- Eu descobri que houve outra morte antes dos dois. Era um rapaz chamado Richard, e adivinhe só, também era da fraternidade.  
  
- Mulder, tudo isso é muito absurdo para ser verdade. - enfatizou Scully.  
  
- Por que, Scully? Nem tudo está ao nosso alcance ou ao de nossa compreensão. Às vezes o fantástico ou o absurdo podem ser o que procuramos. Só temos que abrir a mente, Scully.  
  
Scully suspirou. Não havia palavras que pudessem combatê-lo. Ela estava diante de um homem que sempre formulava as mais estranhas teorias. Teorias essas que ela não aceitava, mas que às vezes eram as únicas que tinham.  
  
Mulder a olhou bem e continuou.  
  
- Esse rapaz, por algum motivo, está se vingando dos outros. O corpo espiritual é profundamente sensível, plásmico, experimentando toda a carga de nossos pensamentos e emoções. O perispírito sustenta-se das emissões mentais. Talvez o estado de coma tenha despertado nele a capacidade de projetar seu perispírito para fora do corpo e o está usando para se vingar. Crê-se que o perispírito seja um corpo fluídico, vaporoso, que por ser resultante de uma condensação de energia tem algumas propriedades do corpo denso. Com ele o espírito deixa de ser uma abstração, é um ser iluminado individual e à nossa semelhança, e como Joshua ainda está vivo creio que ele está usando o corpo físico dele como uma fonte de energia para os ataques.  
  
Scully abaixou a cabeça, incrédula de tudo o que ouvia. No seu íntimo, ela queria acreditar mas suas convicções científicas a faziam questionar o porquê. Ela não poderia simplesmente acreditar.  
  
- Por que é tão difícil para você acreditar, Scully?  
  
Ela o fitou e disse:  
  
- Por que às vezes nem sempre é como você quer, Mulder.  
  
- Às vezes as coisas só são estranhas, simplesmente porque as desconhecemos. E não é por causa disso que deixam de existir. - retrucou Mulder.  
  
- Mas isso não quer dizer que para aceitá-las deva sempre aceitar o paranormal como explicação plausível. Eu vejo a mesma coisa que você, Mulder, só que de outra forma. Já vi coisas que não consigo explicar, mas não é por isso que tentarei dar uma explicação que seja paranormal. Não consigo ser assim, Mulder, como você. Pelo menos ainda não.  
  
- Na maioria das vezes, é estranho para mim também, Scully. É difícil ter que dar essas explicações, mas às vezes, elas são as únicas. Por mais racionais ou científicos que sejamos.  
  
Os dois pararam por um momento e Scully apenas o observou. Não podia desmerecer as teorias de Mulder por completo, mas também não podia ir contra seus princípios. Não podia negar a forte sensação que teve quando voltou ao quarto do rapaz. Ela ainda estava bastante confusa e assustada com o pesadelo que tivera. A experiência com a morte foi algo muito traumático em sua vida, e sonhar com a própria morte, de uma maneira tão real, foi algo que a deixara bastante abalada.  
  
- Scully, eu descobri que dos quatro amigos, só falta um.  
  
Scully sorriu levemente e disse:  
  
- Gozado. Já ouvi isso antes.  
  
- O quê? - perguntou Mulder.  
  
- Só falta um. Só não me lembro onde foi... Já sei! O rapaz que você viu sair do hospital falou isso ao irmão.  
  
- É isso, Scully! Temos que achar Luke Canton. Precisamos voltar à fraternidade.  
  
Quando saíram pelo corredor, não perceberam que os aparelhos do garoto em coma haviam alterado a sua marcação. Parecia que o garoto teria outro ataque. Mas não, foi apenas um sinal no monitor.  
  
  
  
FRATERNIDADE ALFA - ÔMEGA  
  
21:35  
  
Quando saíram do carro e olharam para a casa, Mulder mostrou a Scully a janela da qual Brian havia caído. Continuaram andando e puderam perceber que a casa não estava vazia. Bateram na porta e esperaram alguns segundos até que um jovem a abriu.  
  
- Boa noite. Poderíamos falar com Luke Canton?  
  
- Ele não está, desde a parte da manhã. Depois do que aconteceu aqui ele não apareceu mais.  
  
- Aqui está o meu cartão. Por favor entregue a ele e peça para ligar, a hora que for. - disse Mulder.  
  
O jovem olhou o cartão e disse:  
  
- FBI?! O que ele fez?  
  
- Nada com que você deva se preocupar. A não ser que vocês sejam muito amigos! - ironizou Mulder.  
  
- Não! Apenas moramos na mesma casa, eu não sei de nada dele.  
  
- Tudo bem. Se ele voltar, apenas entregue o cartão e peça que ele ligue.  
  
- Está bem. - disse o jovem.  
  
Mulder e Scully voltaram ao carro e foram de volta ao Hotel. Enfim Mulder poderia descansar um pouco. Ou pelo menos, essa era a sua intenção.  
  
Após o complicado dia da investigação, os dois finalmente chegaram no hotel.  
  
- Mulder, gostaria de saber se, após um dia cansativo como este, você vai passar a noite em claro temendo um ataque do Freddy Krueger. - disse Dana, ironizando.  
  
- Não, Scully, mas vou procurar evitar dormir muito hoje.  
  
Quando entrou no seu quarto, Mulder acomodou-se na cama do hotel. Ainda de sapatos, lia um livro em cuja capa estava escrito: "Livro dos Sonhos e da Sorte". Seus olhos pareciam um tanto cansados, porém ele tentava resistir ao sono a todo custo.  
  
Ao lado da cabeceira havia um frasco destampado de comprimidos para evitar o sono. Mulder continuava sua leitura, pois talvez algo de interessante sobre o caso pudesse ser achado.  
  
Sonhar que vê pessoa doente: contratempo.  
  
Sonhar que fala com espíritos: morte de parente.  
  
Sonhar com morte de amigo...  
  
Repentinamente, o telefone tocou interrompendo a leitura do agente, que se virou e atendeu:  
  
- Mulder?!  
  
A voz assustada da parceira pôde ser ouvida:  
  
- Mulder, me ajuda!! Ele está aqui!  
  
- Quem, Scully? - disse preocupado.  
  
- Ele, Mulder! O garoto em coma! Pegou minha arma e vai...  
  
Através do telefone, ouviu o som de dois disparos e então já tencionava desligar, quando viu que do orifício de onde ele ouviu a voz, começara a jorrar sangue, tingindo seu rosto e a cama.  
  
O agente não teve tempo de se impressionar. Pegou a sua arma e saiu correndo do quarto, logo chegando e abrindo a porta do quarto da parceira com um só chute.  
  
Entrou no quarto e viu a parceira sentada na cama. Ela voltou-se para ele, dizendo assustada:  
  
- Mulder, ele vai me matar!  
  
Mulder viu então que no quarto estava Joshua, apontando a arma da própria agente contra ela.  
  
- Não se metam com o que não lhes interessa, ou vão morrer. - berrou o garoto.  
  
Logo após dizer isso, o garoto disparou um tiro. Porém, logo que Mulder notara que ele apertaria o gatilho, puxara Scully para fora da cama. Ambos caíram no chão. Mulder preparou-se para contra-atacar, mas olhou para a parceira:  
  
- Scully, por que você não se mexe?  
  
Contudo, quando ele foi levantando-se viu que trouxera Scully para o chão, porém seu corpo, da cintura para baixo havia ficado sobre a cama, ensangüentado.  
  
- Que pena! Você a partiu no meio! - disse o rapaz, com ironia, aproximando-se do lençol que cobria o restante da agente e puxando-o, revelando às pernas dela cravadas na cama com várias facas que as atravessavam.  
  
Apesar de ver a cena com horror, Mulder tentou controlar-se e disse para o inimigo:  
  
- Eu sei que isto é um sonho. Você não me engana!  
  
- Como você tem tanta certeza? - disse Joshua - E se eu acordei e invadi o Hotel? - puxou um facão ensangüentado de trás da calça e foi aproximando-se do agente pouco a pouco.  
  
- Se não fosse um sonho, você não resistiria a isto! - Mulder deu um certeiro tiro na testa do indivíduo, que caiu no chão, inerte.  
  
O agente ficou surpreso. Aproximou-se do rapaz caído, quando repentinamente, ele se levantou, dizendo:  
  
- Você tem razão! - E moveu o facão velozmente contra o pescoço de Mulder, porém na hora H, este foi despertado pelo toque incômodo do telefone do Hotel.  
  
Meio tonto, ele atendeu o aparelho:  
  
- Fox Mulder.  
  
- Senhor Agente, aqui é da recepção. Um rapaz meio louco e armado invadiu nosso Hotel e perguntou onde estavam você e sua parceira.  
  
- Entendi. - disse Mulder, desligando e levantando-se da cama num salto.  
  
Sem perder mais tempo, foi até à frente do quarto da parceira e viu a porta entreaberta. Engatilhou a arma e tentou observar algo lá dentro, vendo a sombra de uma arma projetar-se na parede, sob a fraca luz do abajur no quarto.  
  
Abriu a porta com um pontapé e apontou a arma. Só que era Scully quem estava armada lá dentro e ela também com o susto havia apontado a arma na direção dele.  
  
Ambos sentiram um alívio.  
  
Scully comentou:  
  
- A recepção me avisou do rapaz.  
  
- A mim também. Scully, tome cuidado. Eu tive um sonho ruim e pode ser um aviso.  
  
A parceira resolveu nada comentar dessa vez.  
  
Os dois caminharam pelo corredor e viram a pequena janela do elevador se iluminar, indicando que o mesmo acabara de chegar.  
  
Os dois aguardaram apreensivos, até que a porta se abriu. Os agentes, imediatamente, apontaram suas armas. Um senhor idoso saindo do elevador levou um grande susto.  
  
- Oh.. Deus! - gritou o homem, que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, sentindo dores no peito.  
  
- O que faremos, Mulder? – indagou Scully, que se agachou ao lado do homem e tentou acalmá-lo - Desculpe, senhor. Eu sou médica e posso te ajudar.  
  
O homem idoso não pareceu acalmar-se. Sua expressão de sofrimento aumentava devido à dor cardíaca e Scully começou a tomar providências para socorre-lo.  
  
Enquanto isso, Mulder aproximava-se das escadas com cautela, espiando as escadarias de baixo, esperando a chegada do assassino.  
  
O agente levou um susto ao ouvir o engatilhar de uma arma junto à sua cabeça.  
  
Voltou o olhar e viu o jovem Steve Goldman apontando-lhe uma arma e ao contrário do que o agente imaginava, ele surgiu pelas escadas de cima. Havia armado uma cilada.  
  
- Peguei você! Agora você não me atrapalha mais! - falou o jovem.  
  
Scully, vendo o parceiro naquela situação, viu-se obrigada a sacar a arma novamente, assustando o idoso.  
  
- Larga a arma! - gritou ela, apontando para o rapaz.  
  
Mulder, na situação em que se encontrava, não pôde reagir, porém Steve parecia intimidado e, após alguns segundos, afrouxou os dedos e deixou a arma cair. Ela bateu contra o piso, num som metálico.  
  
Scully aproveitou para aproximar-se, quando de repente o jovem puxou outra arma, tirando-a da parte debaixo da camisa atrás da calça e, num rápido movimento, mirou-a para a agente e atirou várias vezes.  
  
Scully não esperava tal reação e assim, recebeu todos os tiros disparados. Com o olhar esgazeado caiu de lado no piso.  
  
- Não!! Scully!! - gritou Mulder, que atacou o rapaz antes que o mesmo lhe apontasse o revólver. Desarmou-o com alguns socos no rosto e o deixou inconsciente.  
  
Logo após ele correu para junto da parceira, pegando seu pulso e exclamando:  
  
- Não está pulsando! Mas tem que pulsar! Por favor, Scully, não faça isso! Não pode fazer isso!  
  
Mulder virou o corpo da parceira para que ficasse de costas para o chão e olhou para seu rosto. Ele tinha as feições de Joshua, sob os cabelos ruivos. Sorrindo ele falou:  
  
- Não disse que te enganaria?  
  
Fox Mulder abriu os olhos e percebeu que ainda estava no seu quarto do Hotel, com o livro aberto ao lado do travesseiro e viu que raios tímidos de luz da alvorada invadiam a janela.  
  
Ele virou-se para os comprimidos do frasco na cabeceira e resmungou, irritado:  
  
- Placebos!  
  
Porém ele não se sentia aliviado por ter apenas sonhado e rapidamente, assim como em seu sonho, levantou-se e saiu do quarto.  
  
Logo se viu, ansioso, à frente do quarto de Scully, que logo abriu a porta perguntando:  
  
- Mulder? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
- Não, ainda bem... - respondeu aliviado - ... eu sonhei com você Scully, mas não foi nada agradável.  
  
Scully, vendo sua preocupação com o que ela apenas considerava um fenômeno biológico mental, ironizou:  
  
- Se o que assustou você foi me ver despenteada ou banguela, foi apenas um sonho, uma reação química dos neurônios.  
  
Mulder ficou intrigado:  
  
- Não brinca, Scully. É melhor começar a trabalhar cedo hoje.  
  
Os já deixavam o hotel quando se surpreenderam ao ver uma ambulância na calçada lá fora, por trás das vidraças fumê, onde o mesmo senhor idoso do sonho de Fox estava sendo colocado ali dentro numa maca, com aparelhos para manter sua respiração.  
  
- Eu o vi no meu sonho, Scully. Ele teve um ataque cardíaco. - disse surpreso Mulder.  
  
- Então você o viu passar mal no seu sonho? Mas o que isso significa? - questiona ela.  
  
- Uma das coisas que dizem sobre os sonhos é que eles são as lembranças de quando o espírito sai do corpo para vagar. Talvez o espírito dele tenha estado de fato no sonho que tive.  
  
Scully ficou aturdida com a explicação.  
  
- Mulder, isso não faria sentido nenhum, pois conforme o que você mesmo disse, o espírito de Joshua Goldman está se vingando dos outros e não de você. - ironizou Scully.  
  
Mulder fulminou a parceira com o olhar e ela o retribuiu.  
  
- Não sei, Scully, talvez seja porque estamos chegando perto demais da verdade.  
  
- Que verdade, Mulder? A que você quer ou a que existe?  
  
- A que explique tudo isso.  
  
O olhar vazio de Mulder acompanhou a ambulância até ela ir embora. Após um longo suspiro disse a Scully.  
  
- Então, para onde vamos primeiro?  
  
- Me leve até o hospital, preciso pegar os exames que mandei fazer.  
  
- Posso te pedir uma coisa, Scully?  
  
- Claro. - respondeu ela.  
  
- Fique de olho em Joshua, apenas por precaução... E mais uma coisa, tente achar o relatório da autópsia de Richard, veja se existe algo de anormal.  
  
- Pode deixar, Mulder.  
  
- Obrigado. - disse Mulder. - Vamos, te dou uma carona ao hospital.  
  
- Ahhh... Como se fosse um convite? - brincou Scully.  
  
Mulder apenas sorriu.  
  
- E você? O que vai fazer, Mulder?  
  
- Vou falar com o xerife, saber porque não fomos informados da morte de Richard, e também se ele tem notícias de Luke Canton.  
  
Caminharam até o estacionamento e entraram no carro. Ao lado de Scully, Mulder seguiu à procura de sua verdade.  
  
  
  
DELEGACIA DE POLÍCIA  
  
Mulder entrou sem dar importância aos homens que estavam lá, e foi direto até o gabinete do xerife. Um dos policiais ainda tentou detê-lo, mas não conseguiu.  
  
- Por que não me contou sobre a morte de Richard? - perguntou Mulder, em um tom completamente ameaçador.  
  
- Como você vai entrando assim e falando comigo desse jeito? Quem você pensa que é? Se quiser saber, esse seu distintivo não vale muita coisa para mim! - respondeu o xerife.  
  
- Você sabia que temos três mortes interligadas e que talvez tenhamos mais uma, e o senhor não me contou tudo.  
  
- Tudo o quê? Esse rapaz, Richard, sofreu um acidente de carro e não tem nada a ver com os outros. E por falar nisso, já temos o nosso suspeito.  
  
- Quem? - indagou Mulder espantado.  
  
- Luke Canton.  
  
- O quê?! O senhor está enganado. Ele é exatamente a próxima vítima.  
  
- Ele fugiu do local do crime, o que foi uma atitude muito suspeita. E como disse, temos um suspeito e não um assassino confesso.  
  
- Ele fugiu porque está com medo.  
  
- Não me venha com suas conversas Agente do FBI, agradecemos sua colaboração, mas agora é tudo uma questão de tempo até o acharmos.  
  
- Está enganado, xerife. E isso pode custar à vida de uma pessoa. Luke Canton, pode até ser culpado de alguma coisa, mas garanto que não são das mortes. Luke, Richard, Mike e Brian eram amigos e faziam parte da fraternidade, acredito que fizeram alguma coisa contra Joshua Goldman, o garoto que foi encontrado em coma no Parque Sand Run, aproximadamente há um mês.  
  
- Como assim? - perguntou o xerife, sem entender nada do que Mulder estava dizendo.  
  
- Os quatro provocaram, ou pelo menos estavam lá, quando aconteceu o acidente que causou o coma de Joshua Goldman, e agora ele está se vingando.  
  
- Mas como? Você não acabou de dizer que o rapaz está em coma!  
  
- Eu sei. Mas nos relatórios consta que as testemunhas viram vultos, parecidos com um homem...  
  
- Está me dizendo que um garoto que está em coma está matando através de um vulto. Essa foi à história mais maluca que já ouvi. - disse o xerife.  
  
- Não um vulto, mas o seu perispírito.  
  
- Quando me disseram que você era estranho e que sempre dizia teorias mirabolantes, nunca pensei que fosse algo assim. Isso é loucura! Não me venha dizer essas baboseiras e espere que acredite nisso. Já tenho a minha teoria e até eu interrogá-lo, Luke Canton, será o meu principal suspeito, e não o espírito de um garoto em coma. Passar bem Agente do FBI.  
  
Mulder olhou a figura descrente a sua frente e foi embora. Tinha que achar logo Luke, pois ele corria grande perigo.  
  
Quando abriu a porta do carro seu telefone tocou.  
  
Era Scully.  
  
- Diga, Scully.  
  
- Bem, Mulder, conforme você pediu, encontrei o relatório da autópsia de Richard.  
  
- E o que diz?  
  
- Como causa mortis, estão traumatismo e faturas múltiplas, mas não é só isso... em uma das fotos dá para perceber as marcas. Iguais as dos outros dois.  
  
- Bingo! Estou indo para a Fraternidade tentar descobrir onde está Luke. Fique com Joshua, Scully.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Desligou o celular e entrou no carro. Mas antes que desse a partida, o telefone tocou novamente.  
  
- Fale Scully. - disse Mulder, quase como um reflexo.  
  
O telefone permaneceu mudo.  
  
- Scully?...Quem é?  
  
Mulder podia ouvir alguns ruídos, mas não conseguia identificar o que era.  
  
- Quem é? Esse telefone pertence ao FBI, é crime passar trote.  
  
Nesse instante a ligação caiu. O silêncio tomou conta do carro, Mulder olhava para o telefone e como que com um poder da mente ele voltou a tocar.  
  
- Quem é?  
  
- Agente Mulder?  
  
- Sim. Quem é que está falando?  
  
- Eu falei com a Rachel e ela me disse que o senhor pode me ajudar.  
  
- Luke? Luke Canton?  
  
- Sim, sou eu.  
  
- Onde está? Irei encontrar com você agora.  
  
- Estou em uma cabana da minha família. Ela fica em Schocalog Lake.  
  
- Como faço para chegar aí?  
  
- Onde está agora?  
  
- Na delegacia.  
  
- Vocês vão me prender? Eu não matei meus amigos. Não fui eu.  
  
- Eu sei. Mas a polícia acha que foi você.  
  
- Sou inocente.  
  
- Você conhece algum Joshua Goldman?  
  
O rapaz calou-se. Mulder ouvia apenas a sua respiração.  
  
- Conheço.  
  
- O que aconteceu com ele?  
  
- Foi um acidente. Eu juro que não queríamos machucá-lo. - respondeu Luke.  
  
- Tudo bem, se acalme e me diga como chego até aí.  
  
- Vá até a Rodovia Copley e entre no Parque, siga a trilha de barro até as cabanas, estou na cabana 04. Mas venha rápido por favor.  
  
Mulder arrancou com o carro em direção ao local onde estava Luke. Agora ele corria contra o tempo, pois não sabia quando Joshua poderia tentar alguma coisa. Até onde iria a sua vingança por tudo o que já havia acontecido? Até o fim?  
  
Após conferir os resultados dos exames de Brian, onde a única causa mortis era a queda da janela, que causara graves fraturas e escoriações, e ler o laudo da autópsia de Richard, Scully perguntava-se como tudo aquilo poderia acontecer. Será que Mulder estava certo? Será que o ódio e vingança são carregados para um outro nível espiritual, a ponto de matar?  
  
No frio ambiente do hospital, Scully fazia o que seu parceiro havia pedido: vigiava Joshua, imaginando que perderia todo o dia ali à toa, mas seu coração temia estar errada. Por mais que ela fosse reconhecidamente inteligente, não conseguia ter a visão de Mulder em determinadas situações, como na desse garoto.  
  
Olhando o rapaz, viu em seu semblante pura inocência.  
  
Porém ela não desejava que nada lhe passasse despercebido e lembrou- se das marcas encontradas nos corpos dos rapazes mortos e tomou uma decisão: pegou o braço de Joshua sobre o leito e olhou cuidadosamente abaixo de sua mão, vendo algo que a surpreendeu; as pontas de seus dedos pareciam desgastadas ou chamuscadas, como se tivessem sido queimadas.  
  
- Como se... usasse as mãos para canalizar energia. - murmurou Scully - Conforme algumas técnicas orientais, como o Reiki. - finalmente disse ela, essa frase típica do seu parceiro impressionando a si mesma. - Será?  
  
De repente, o sempre igual som do monitor cardíaco começou a se alterar abruptamente.  
  
Scully correu para olhar o aparelho, que começou a emitir um ruído intermitente e uma linha reta surgiu no visor digital.  
  
- Parada cardíaca! - murmurou ela gritando em seguida - Por favor! Preciso de ajuda! Parada cardíaca!!  
  
Não demorou a ser atendida e logo alguns médicos entraram no quarto, apressados.  
  
- Precisamos ser rápidos! Só podemos demorar cinco minutos. - disse um dos médicos.  
  
- Não! Temos que trazê-lo mais rápido! - pediu Scully, sabendo que as teorias do parceiro poderiam estar corretas e que outra vida correria perigo sob um ataque espiritual do rapaz em coma.  
  
  
  
Schocalog Lake  
  
Ao chegar ao local, Mulder estacionou seu carro perto da cabana 04. Quando saiu do carro, escutou um grito apavorante, vindo de dentro da cabana. Sacou sua pistola e preparou-se para entrar. Escutou vozes e entrou na cabana, chutando à porta. Para sua surpresa, podia ver Luke e um vulto, com uma luminescência opaca, ambos à sua frente.  
  
Seus olhos não piscavam, era o mesmo rapaz do seu sonho, o mesmo do leito do hospital. Isso ele tinha certeza.  
  
- Não faça isso Joshua! Já acabou!  
  
- Ainda não!  
  
- Não precisa fazer isso! Já sabemos o que eles fizeram com você. Não faça isso! Está tudo acabado.  
  
- Não. Ainda falta um.  
  
O grito de Luke ecoou por todo o bosque em volta da cabana. Sem a menor compaixão, Joshua atravessou o corpo de Luke, que caiu morto no chão. Mulder nada pôde fazer, a não ser observar o pânico no rosto do garoto, agora morto, enquanto Joshua desaparecia, como num passe de mágica. Uma mágica sinistra e tenebrosa que trouxera consigo apenas a morte.  
  
Mulder estava complemente sem ânimo. Não conseguiu assimilar direito o que havia presenciado. Nunca havia visto uma expressão de terror como a de Luke e um olhar tão cruel como o de Joshua.  
  
No CTI do hospital a equipe de médicos ainda lutava para trazer de volta o rapaz em coma.  
  
- Quanto tempo já se passou? - indagou Scully.  
  
- Quatro minutos e quinze. - respondeu um médico.  
  
Scully por um instante hesitou em ajudar, sabendo que já deveria ter dado tempo para algo acontecer com sua próxima vítima.  
  
- Gostaria de não ajudar e deixá-lo morrer junto com o outro que foi matar, mas a ética me impede de fazer isso. - pensou.  
  
A agente voltou a usar o aparelho de choque no paciente, que enfim teve o coração batendo de novo em freqüência regular.  
  
O telefone despertou Mulder do transe que se encontrava.  
  
- Mulder.  
  
- Sou eu, Scully. Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu! O rapaz em coma, Joshua Goldmam, despertou.  
  
- Luke está morto, Scully, e não pude fazer nada.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Acabou, Scully. Está terminado.  
  
Agachado ao lado do rapaz vitimado, o agente viu que seus esforços haviam sido inúteis. Olhou para o morto com uma certa dose de pena e angústia, enquanto sua mente tentava achar uma explicação:  
  
- Um mundo desconhecido, o outro lado da vida... para onde todos um dia irão, e para onde não há escapatória... Um lugar em que informações sobre ele temos muitas, mas não se distingue quais as certas e as erradas. Mas será que alguém como Joshua, que é capaz de usar a força de seu perispírito para cometer crimes impunemente no mundo físico, não teme uma punição do mundo extrafísico? Será que lá não há leis, ou será que Joshua , inconseqüentemente, abusou de sua força descoberta para se vingar, ignorando esse futuro castigo? Será que poupou a mim e a Scully porque não queria aumentar sua pena pendente? A resposta, ele nunca nos daria, mas se há um Deus, Ele escreveu estas ações no Livro da Vida de Joshua Goldman, para o dia de seu julgamento final.  
  
  
  
EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
  
1.3.1.1 Hannibal & Wlad  
  
  
  
1.3.1.2 we made this 


End file.
